


Criminals and Pizza

by nunaseaweed



Series: Olympiantober 2020 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Vigilante AU, connor is just a hard working high school student grant him sleep please, percy and piper are super heros with hazel and annabeth as backup i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Day 5 - Crossover
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Series: Olympiantober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Criminals and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so no idea what I’m doing but at the same time Percy as a vigilante? I’m feeling it. Consider this an Arrow/Flash/Batwoman/Supergirl crossover or something like that. The ending kinda sucked lol but I couldn’t find a good stopping point. If this was a book this would be like the first half of a chapter, you know what I mean? But I actually had a lot of fun with this!

“Take a left on Dunberg,” Jason sounded through the comms.

Percy laughed, loud enough to be heard over the wind cutting past his helmet. “You expect me to know street names?”

“Wha-” Jason started, exasperated.

Leo cut him off, turning in his chair and hitting the comms button by his monitor. “Keep going straight, take a left at the Target, shortcut through the Garden Mall parking lot, skirt into the sketchy looking ally by Daiso, then you’ll be out by the library. The bank’s across the street from the Starbucks, you know how to get there.”

“Thank you!” Percy said gratefully, turning his bike to follow Leo’s directions. “At least someone behind the screen knows how to give directions.”

“It’s not my fault your stupid-” Jason go cut off again by a squel.

Piper got on her comms then, “Are you guys okay?”

“Yea, there’s pizza, Leo got excited,” Annabeth answered for her, taking over the seat where Leo had been sitting and adjusting her cardigan before taking a sip of coffee.

“Pizza?” Percy and Piper asked in unison.

“What are you doing Piper, hit the pedal heavy metal, there’s pizza waiting for us!” Percy yelled, the wind growing louder as he sped up, rounding past the Daiso Leo had mentioned.

“Be-” Annabeth was cut off by Leo squealing again. She sighed, “Be careful.”

“You're the one I’m waiting for!” Piper countered. “You should get here quickly by the way, I see the van approaching.”

“Gotcha.”

His bike rode over a puddle, splashing, as it came to a stop next to Piper’s. The two of them were just out of sight of the black van riding up the road toward them.

“Remember not to hit their power packs, especially not Ethan’s,” Frank reminded over the comms.

“We got it,” Piper said, nodding.

The pop and air hissing signaled the spikes she’d put in the road had worked, and both bikes rode out in front of the van. For a second they thought that nothing was happening, that they’d surrendered already. But Ethan Naknamura wasn’t going to give up that easily. 

The back of the van opened, and almost 20 people, all in matching black body suits with masks and chunky jackets popped out. They were all wielding menacing looking curved swords, walking toward Percy and Piper.

“Well shit,” Piper cursed, “Yea, we can’t take that many.”

“Yea you definitely can’t, not with all their power packs. And don’t even think about electrocuting them with water, Percy, unless you want them and everything within a one mile radius to go boom,” Leo advised, quickly pulling up surveillance of the street his friends were on through his monitor. 

“I’m within a one mile radius,” Percy realized.

“Yes, stupid.” Jason rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry we’re sending backup right now. Annabeth!”

“Already on it!” Annabeth responded, opening up a new channel on the comms. Percy and Piper could hear the freeway traffic from her earpiece. 

“Is Hazel with you?” Frank asked.

“Yup!” Hazel answered, seemingly on the back of Annabeth’s bike, the background noises from both of them matching up.

“They’re too far away, what do we do right now?” Piper asked as the black suited people kept coming toward them.

“Um...stabby stabby, avoid power packs. And don’t die,” was all Leo could supply.

“Alright then.” Percy and Piper followed his orders, doing everything they could to make sure they wouldn’t hit the wrong part of their jacket. Their sword and dagger managed to avoid it until Hazel and Annabeth showed up, and in a couple minutes they were all thrown to the side of the street, hands bound and most passed out.

Ethan stepped out of the van with five more guys then, electric whip in hand.

“I wouldn’t use that if I were you,” Percy warned, lifting the puddle he’d driven over earlier to bring it toward him. “I may not be able to hit you, but your whip is fair game. Then you’d be toast.”  
The younger boy decided not to heed his warning, lunging anyway. Percy only used enough water to paralyze him, and the other guys were done away with by the girls, falling into the other people laying on the street. 

“Come on dude,” Percy complained as Hazel helped him tie up Ethan. “We talked about this last summer, being a mafia boss isn’t gonna get you anywhere. If you break out of jail at least do something that won’t get you arrested again.”

“That’s not what we say to criminals, Percy,” Jason said as he held down the comms button.

“Right, um, don’t break out of jail. That’s just plain rude.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “The fact that you're alive is a miracle.”

“ _ Just stay alive, that would be enough! _ ” Piper sang, successfully annoying the crap out of the blonde boy.

“Can you guys, I don’t know, arrest them already?” Frank suggested. 

“On it,” Annabeth laughed, picking up Ethan by his bonds. “H, why don’t you ride back on Percy’s bike, I’ll take him to the police station and ask them to pick up the rest.”

“K!” Hazel agreed, getting behind Percy. They all drove back, Hazel complaining about not having her own bike.

“You aren’t old enough, we’ve been through this! You’re lucky you're allowed to be out here with us at all,” Piper reprimanded as they got off their bikes, running up the circular staircase toward the smell of pizza.

Hazel huffed and sat down, grabbing a slice. “Hi Connor.”

“Hey!” the fellow sophomore piped. Annabeth showed up right then, walking over to where her cardigan was thrown over a table. “How did you change so quickly?” he asked, confused.

“I didn’t,” she admitted, unzipping her suit’s gray jacket and revealing the same pajama shirt she had on earlier underneath. “I kinda just jumped into the pants ‘cause I didn’t wanna get shot.”

“Not getting shot sounds good,” Percy agreed, mouth full of pizza. Annabeth sat down next to him as he swallowed, turning to Connor. “When did you get here?”

“Oh yeah, I heard there was a robbery near the coffee shop, so I ditched my shift, grabbed pizza, and came to the safest place in the city!”

Leo smiled gratefully, “I knew it was a good idea to give you the password to the den!”

“Of course you ditched your shift,” Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes. “You always ditch your shift.”

“Well why are you guys always crashing my shift? I would be there if there didn’t happen to be some escaped criminal on the street every Thursday afternoon.”

“Maybe you should change your shift,” Hazel suggested.

“That’s what I said,” Katie sighed, dropping the box of pizza she had just brought up on the table. “But he ignored me and asked me to drive him to Dominoes.”

“Thank god for that,” Leo cheered, opening the box. “Where’s Travis?”

“He’s picked up this new hobby called college or something? Never hangs out with us anymore. Which is sad because Katie’s his girlfriend,” Connor stated.

“He’s got classes, and so do I, Connor, it’s just that most of mine are later in the day so I actually get to spend time with you,” Katie clarified. “Which basically means I’m his personal chauffeur now.”

“Not my fault I don’t have a car.” Katie rolled her eyes and Connor turned around to hug her, “I looooooooooooooove you!”  
“Shut up,” she laughed, pushing her best friend away, “You’re so lazy.”

Connor mock frowned. “I am a sophomore juggling hospital volunteering, studying for the SATs early, community musical theater, five AP classes,  _ and _ a part time job. I think I’m anything but lazy.”

“That’s almost as much as I did in high school,” Annabeth reminisced. “Tell me, do you sleep?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“I don’t think that’s healthy,” Frank added, grabbing a slice of pizza for himself.

“Almost dying everyday isn’t healthy either, but Piper and I do it for fun everyday!” Percy exclaimed.

Connor laughed, “I’m sorry, it’s been two years but I still can’t get over it. Of all the names you could’ve chosen Pipes, Pied Piper? Really?”


End file.
